The Possession
by Shades of amber
Summary: He was using her for his own amusement. KolElena. -complete-
1. Sweet Dreams

_Sweet dreams are made of these. Who am I to disagree?_

Kol watched the doppelganger. She was quite a sight. But he quickly noticed the "Salvatore Brothers" were smitten with her. It was quite amusing, he had to admit that to himself.

But he couldn't help but feel some envy. They didn't deserve someone like her. She should have a real vampire instead of those whimps.

_I'd be the perfect one to show her what a vampire is really like. _

During the little dance, Kol purposely made it where the doppelganger would dance with him during one of the rounds. "I don't believe we've met," he said in a friendly tone. Elena gulped and nodded timidly.

* * *

><p><em>Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something<em>

"Kol Mikaelson, you must be the lovely doppelganger my mother and brother won't shut up about," he said smirking. She couldn't help but blush, finding out that they talked about her was embarrassing.

He chuckled inwardly at her reaction. His grip on her waist tightened. She gasped and looked at him with an arched brow. "What are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

"Nothing at all. Why?" he asked playfully. She looked at him and a slight grin curled her lips. "You're quite the sly dog Kol," he decided to take that as a compliment.

"Why thank you," he smirked. They kept dancing and Kol kept his intense gaze on her. He was able to move her into a distant corner away from everyone.

* * *

><p><em>Some of them want to use you<em>

When the dance stopped, he quickly backed Elena out of the room before anyone could see them. Elena gulped fearfully. Her voice couldn't work properly.

_Just great. _

She tried to struggle, but it was useless against him. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded huskily, she then gulped trying best to rid the huskiness of her voice.

He looked over to her and there was pure mischief in his eyes. It shut Elena up.

They reached the familiar room of where Esther was. Kol opened the door, seeing his mother. She quickly turned to her son, arching a confused brow. "Mother is it possible for me to borrow this room for a bit?" he asked, traces of a smirk across his face.

Elena felt annoyance, but she couldn't do anything about it in her immobilized state of mind. The mother gave her son a look. "You will do nothing to hurt her will you?" she demanded, standing in front of him sternly.

"Of course not. You know I'd never hurt a lovely doppelganger," Kol smirked. Esther knew what he meant and quickly rolled her eyes.

"Ten minutes," she deadpanned. Kol nodded and watched her leave the room. He turned to the girl and quickly twirled Elena around so her back was pressed tightly against his chest. She gasped in disbelief. "What are doing?" she asked breathing heavily.

* * *

><p><em>Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you<em>

"You've always wanted to know what a real vampire is like?" Kol asked challengingly. "You've always wanted to feel them in you at an unbelievable pace. You wish for their fangs to sink into you as you slip high into endless oblivion," Elena felt her eyes close dreamily as she took in his words.

She felt her desire burning deep in the pit of her stomach, pooling in between her legs. She shifted uncontrollably and whimpered in want. He held back the smirk and kissed her shoulder appreciatively.

He tilted her head over and quickly lavished her neck at a fast pace that Elena couldn't even comprehend. She whimpered uncontrollably, practically writhing against him. He nipped at the sensitive spots of her neck, along with licking.

Elena had never been treated like this. She had to admit she had thought about it once or twice. Being with a real, dysfunctional vampire. Damon would've been fine, but that ship sailed.

He grasped her chin, keeping it at a good angle for him to get better access. His other hand traveled down to the buttons in the back of her dress.

She shivered in disbelief with herself. She was soon shed of the grand dress and standing in her bra and panties in front of him. He turned her to face him, she bit her lip and quickly tugged his tie off, along with his shirt.

He smirked at her sudden urgency. They were soon stripped in front of eachother. Elena felt her wanton lust get the best of her and she gently shoved him down on the bed, with her on top.

* * *

><p><em>Some of them want to be abused<em>

He let her have her short-lived fun with him. Her lips caressed any inch of skin that she could reach. She nipped playfully at his chest, feeling the need to mark him.

Kol decided to skip the foreplay and quickly flipped Elena over onto her back. She gasped, as he kissed the tops of her breast, leaving a hickey there in the process. She moaned uncontrollably. He went back up to lavish her neck, she moaned as she felt his fangs scrape against the column of her throat.

She arched back more, offering more of her neck to him. He greedily took the offer, and as he slid his fangs into her neck. He quickly sunk into her, causing her to whimper and grind against him in wanton.

He thrusted into her erratically as he took her blood. Elena moaned loudly, feeling heat in her stomach start to build up as he continued to pound into her at an immortal pace, that made her head spin.

Kol pulled his head from her neck and grinned bloodily. Her blood was pure heaven. The best he had ever tasted during his immortal existence. Elena had her eyes closed as he hit the sweet spot within her, causing the heat coiling in the pit of her stomach to quickly snap and drive her to the edge.

Kol smirked as she breathily screamed out her release. Various cuss words and his name all mingling together in an incoherent mantra. He continued to thrust into her, wanting to find his own release.

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna use you and abuse you<em>

Later that night, Kol and Elena laid in his own private room. He hadn't got caught yet with the doppelganger. Who was sleeping peacefully next to him. There was a sudden knock at the door. He got up and enclosed a robe around his waist. He opened the door to see his mother.

"Kol. Where is she?" she demanded angrily. He had missed the toast and the binding wasn't able to happen now. "Who ever are you talking about mother?" he asked in fake innocence, hiding the mischievous smirk across his face.

She looked over his shoulder, and then turned to frown deeply. "Son-" she was ready to chastise him. He quickly cut her off. "It's was no harm mother. It was both willing on each side," he smirked. Esther just stared at her brother. "Those Salvatores have been ruining the party just to look for the girl," she informed.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Have brother kick them out. You know he's quite the threatened," Kol replied flippantly. Speak of the devil; Klaus quickly came up behind Esther and stared at his brother.

"What are you doing?" he demanded roughly. "Having fun," he smirked, leaning casually against the doorframe. "Well could you possibly hand over the girl. Those daft Salvatores won't leave me alone," he growled. "No. You're good at scaring them off from what Rebekah has told me. So why don't you kick them out?" Kol demanded rhetorically.

"You owe me something. You know that brother," Kol decided to blackmail his brother. "Plus. You won't have to worry about any harm coming to her, she'll be living still," Kol grinned.

Esther sighed in disappointment, quickly leaving Klaus and Kol to face eachother. Klaus just glared and gave in. "Only one time brother. Then after that you're in charge of handling things yourself," he growled begrudgingly.

Kol smirked and watched as he turned sharply to practically stomp off. "_Brat_," Kol and Klaus both whispered to themselves about the other.

Kol turned to close and lock the door. He looked at the girl who was laying there, now staring at him intensely. She gulped and adverted her gaze.

He slithered back into bed beside her. Her back was turned to him, and he quickly bowed his head to kiss her shoulder. She shivered and sucked in a deep breath.

His blunt teeth nipped at the skin and she flinched. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked fearfully, biting her lip and bowing her head in embarrassment. He smirked against her skin and let his unsheathed fangs scraped against the nape of her neck.

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna know what's inside<em>

"You're going to know what a real vampire is like. Those Salvatores don't know how it's really done," he smirked a fanged smirk. She couldn't see it, her face hidden behind the dark veil of her messy curls.

He sunk his fangs into her shoulder and she bit her lip tightly to hold back her moan threatening to escape. The sensation of getting her blood taken was mind-blowing. Not what she ever expected. But it seemed almost addicting. The feeling. The sharp pain. The intense pleasure pulsating through her like a radiating light that was too overwhelming for her to handle.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him. She felt his thoughts filter into her mind. They were surrounded with her. It burnt her to the core. She moaned loudly. When he pulled back, he turned her around to face him.

She opened her eyes to stare at him dreamily. "I'm sure you won't mind though," he whispered, smirking. Elena stared at him, lips slightly parted, her tongue poking out between her lips.

He leant forward and kissed her with a bruising force. She moaned and let him devour her. He pulled away and kept his intense, sensual eyes on her. He bought his wrist up and bit into it.

He held it close to her mouth. She stared at him incredulous, she bowed her head slightly. Her tongue slipped out to get one drop. It hit her taste buds. She grasped the wrist and drank the blood willingly.

The sensation felt just as if she were getting bitten. Except the strength was coming to her, instead of being drained from her.

Kol watched her as he pulled her back. There was a hungry look in her eyes. It turned him on immensely. He pushed her onto her back, and took her right then and there.

Unable to control his libido. Elena moaned and screamed at all the right moments, enjoying it just as much as he did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson<strong>_

_Part two coming soon. I hope you enjoyed this. I decided Kol was awesome as a character. I loved him in last night's episode and can't wait to see more of him. So please review. :D_


	2. Sail

"Hello Elijah," she stuttered out suddenly, as she was met with the familiar face. "How's my brother?" he asked nonchalantly. Elena gaped at him and arched a brow. "I don't know," she was actually telling the truth.

Her and Kol had very little talked. He had ravaged her senseless till she just about passed out. But his blood was donated so now she felt to antsy. "Fine I guess," she shrugged. She went back to munching on her cheese fries, feeling an intense hunger.

She had put it off as her being starving since she hadn't eaten at all the whole day. But her veins were tingling and she felt explosive. It was an odd feeling, and it scared her.

Elijah looked over Elena calculatingly. "Are you alright Elena?" his deep melodious voice sounded amused. She whipped her head up to glare. "Fine," she groused. She stuffed the last of the fries in her face and quickly left the grill without paying for her food, and leaving a bemused Elijah to himself.

Elena stomped through town square. Desperate to find something, but she didn't know. Suddenly she was stopped and she was met with a familiar pair of eyes. _**Klaus**__._

She groaned. "What is up with me and running into all the originals today? Who's next Rebekah? God," Elena huffed out self-righteously. Klaus only smirked. "Someone seems to be in a tizzy," he remarked teasingly.

"No," Elena spat back defensively. Klaus just stared at her. "Whatever you say love," he shrugged, an amused grin still across his face. "Stop looking so smug!" she said in annoyance.

Her eyes were wide as if of a deer in headlights. It was really amusing to see the usual calm doppelganger all paranoid looking. She grinded her teeth and glared.

"Goodbye Klaus," she said lowly, quickly turning around to walk off. But he was there when she turned around. She gasped and jumped out of her skin practically. "What?" she asked, sounding quite comical with her annoyance.

Klaus' expression was suddenly solemn. "You shouldn't be involved with my brother. He's just as worst as I am," Klaus warned. "Why would you care?" she scoffed in disbelief.

"He's planning something with you. I mean it'll be bad enough having you emotionally scarred as a human. But think, if he perhaps turned you, and he ripped your heart to pieces. You would have to live with the heartbreak the rest of your life. Being almost as worst as Damon is now," Klaus said knowingly.

Elena gulped and shivered unconsciously. "Shut up," she barely knew how to reply. "Fine, don't take my warning and get the hell out of town. Stay with him and kill yourself in the process. Just know that after all of this when it's over. None of your family will be there. You'll be all alone," he drawled.

Elena gulped, her sanity was slipping. "I can't! Don't you understand, I have no way, if I don't take it. Then he'll result to compelling me probably, there's no way to escape it Klaus," she said. Though she didn't know if she wanted to escape Kol's hold or not…

"If you really want to. I could always dagger him once again you know," Klaus shrugged as if that didn't effect him. Elena wasn't surprised that it didn't.

"I'll think about it," she stuttered, she turned to leave.

She continued to walk off, taking the small path in the woods towards her house. A short cut she had always used to get home. It was always safe and innocent for her to play in the woods as a child. Now she would never even bare the thought of ever doing that.

There was a twig snapping. She gulped and held in the cildish whimper ready to escape her lips. She knew she should run. But she knew what it would be.

_A vampire. _

She would never be able to outrun them. She stood frozen in her spot, she knew the intruder would show it's face.

There was a wiry feeling in her veins. She knew who it was. She sighed and quickly tried to turn and keep walking on to her house. Suddenly in a blink _he_ was in front of her. She bowed her head, not wanting to meet his intense gaze.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is how I show my love <strong>_

He smirked. "Well hello. I hope you sure enjoyed talking with both of my brothers today. You have yet to meet Finn though," he trailed off. Elena whipped her head up and glared instinctively. "Shut up," she spat.

"Ahh. Feisty today, I see," he smirked. Elena grounded her teeth and was ready to walk past him. But his tight grip on her forearm suddenly stopped her.

"Don't walk away like that," he growled commandingly in her ear. She whimpered from the shooting pain. "I'm sorry," she couldn't help but screech out, desperate to find a way to get rid of the pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I made it in my mind because <strong>_

He slid his hand away and rubbed it soothingly. He bought the wrist up to his lips and kissed it softly. She looked up at him fearfully. He bit into his wrist and offered it.

She gulped and willingly took it. She took the blood and felt her conscious spinning. The blood was addicting. She couldn't help herself. Soon enough she pulled back and wiped the excess blood from around her mouth. She covered her mouth and just stood there in a daze staring at the ground.

Kol kissed her neck somehow trying to convince her about something. "What are you doing?" she whined. "You're too hard to resist my love," he whispered against her skin.

"Well could we not do it in the woods," she couldn't help but giggle from the ticklish sensation. Suddenly they were sprawled on the dirty ground, Elena couldn't help but giggle once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I blame it on my A.D.D. baby <strong>_

He kissed down her neck. He chuckled and pulled away to look down at her. "Oh come on. It's not so bad, only heightens desire," he drawled, arching a perfect brow to her.

He kissed her cheek and lavished her face with kisses, almost seeming affectionate. But Elena knew that wasn't true. She let him devour her once again.

She didn't mind. She quite enjoyed it. He kissed her with this kind of hunger, it made her feel special and wanted. Unlike anyone has ever done. He gripped her hips violently as he quickly thrusted into her fully. Causing her to moan out in pleasure as he continued his fast pace.

It blew her mind at the fast pace vampire's could go during sex. Stefan never did that, that's for sure. She had recalled dreaming of Damon driving into her wildly once or twice, but in those fantasies she was a vampire as well.

She quickly threw those flashing memories of the fantasy and focused on Kol. Who was fulfilling every desire in her being now.

Suddenly she was up and slammed against the rough bark of a tree behind her. He drove into her at a whole different angle that had her head spinning and her crying out for him as she reveled in the throws of ecstasy he was providing for her.

He smirked, glad to make the princess feel like a supernova. Unlike anything she's ever felt before. _He knew that_. Soon enough they both found their release and were awkwardly dressing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is how an angel dies <strong>_

_Though Kol didn't have much re-dressing to do, _Elena's mind just had to speak to her. She bowed her head self-consciously. Kol leaned forward and kissed a path down the column of her throat.

"Let's go somewhere," he said suddenly. She looked at him with wide innocent, surprised eyes. His smirk widened from her reaction. "Like?" she queried, slightly nervous.

"This grill I keep hearing about. I hear it's a hotspot for all the kids in town," he smirked. "It's just a bar, with food and pool. Nothing really cool about it," Elena said shrugging. "Oh whatever. We'll make do with whatever is there," he decided.

Elena didn't want to go. "No. Because if anyone at school sees you and I. They'll start to talk and I don't want to have to deal with that drama," she huffed out, shaking her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I blame it on my own sick pride <strong>_

"Oh come on. Let them talk, it'll be fun," he persisted. She looked at him hesitantly and felt herself unable to say no. "Fine," she huffed out in defeat. He smirked, and led her through the woods. Just like he knew the place by heart.

Elena put it off as vampire senses and all. Soon enough they were walking in the open and it seemed as if no one was paying attention to them.

But Elena's paranoia said otherwise. They entered the grill, Elena tried to be nonchalant, but Kol grabbed her hand possessively. She gave him a look only causing him to chuckle lowly to himself.

They went to the empty pool table and started a new game. "Bet you never played this?" Elena said, grinning stupidly. "It seems easy though," he shrugged. Elena arched a brow challengingly. She went up to him and whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blame it on my A.D.D. baby <strong>_

"Hit me with your best shot Mr. Vampire," she drawled playfully, she turned to walk to her spot and make the first break.

They continued to play, Elena had to begrudgingly admit that Kol picked up fast on the game. "Time out. I'm hungry," Elena said suddenly. Kol smirked. "So am I," he smirked lewdly, suddenly close to her, staring up and down her body hungrily.

Elena gulped and shivered. She knew she felt the same, but she quickly ignored it. "I meant for human food," Elena drawled. He shrugged. "I'll be right back," she turned around to go to the bar.

She ordered a large burger and French fries along with a beer. "I think I need to see your idea," Matt said jokingly. "Oh sir. I forgot it, but I'm sure you could spare me this once?" she arched a brow. "I guess," he grinned. She nodded and he took her order to get it all together, leaving her to wait there for a while by herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe I'm a different breed <strong>_

Kol suddenly came up behind her. "Who's that?" he asked. Elena whipped around to look at him confused. "What? Matt? He's one of my closest friends," she said incredulous.

"Sure?" he demanded. She nodded vigorously. His arms wrapped around her waist. He nipped at her earlobe, causing her to practically jump out of her skin from the sudden contact. "Not in public," she whined lowly. "Fine. But when we're alone. You're mine," Elena huffed out in response, feeling her body heat up from his statement.

She tried to keep herself calm, but with the way he kept groping her and teasing her in public. It was becoming extremely difficult. She got her food and bought it back to the pool table with Kol following behind her.

"Who's turn is it?" Elena asked, chomping on a piece of her burger and downing it with the beer. "Yours," he said. She took her turn and they went on through another 2 games.

They were into their third game when Klaus came in. "Well hello brother. Enjoying my doppelganger I see," Klaus spat, glaring at him. Elena whimpered behind Kol instinctively, not knowing what else to do.

Klaus looked to Elena. "I see you're going to ignore my warning and practically destroy yourself I see," Klaus remarked angrily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe I'm not listening<strong>_

"I-" Elena gulped headily, unable to finish her sentence. She closed her eyes and instinctively wrapped her arms around her middle for comfort. But it didn't work enough to make her feel better. "I see you just can't stop meddling in my personal life eh brother?" Kol spat, glaring at his brother.

Klaus glared right. "No. I really could care less of what happens to you. I'm worried about you screwing everything up for me. My hybrids will be low, because of your involvement with _my_ doppelganger," Klaus said forcefully.

"I think after everything that's happened in the past couple days. I could safely say she's _mine_," Kol growled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe I should cry for help <strong>_

Elena felt her thoughts racing with terrorizing ideas. They all seemed to center around the originals and that scared her the most. Her lungs suddenly seemed to not work properly. She gasped and tried to catch her breath. She slid away from them suddenly and ran outside.

Kol glared at his brother. "Look at what you've done. Now the girl is ready to have a breakdown," Kol cursed his brother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe I should kill myself <strong>_

Elena's knees gave out from beneath her. She gasped and caught her breath eventually. The thoughts ran through her mind. She covered her ears, as if there were some loud noise around. But there wasn't anything besides the thrum of people walking around and socializing with one another.

A scream built in her throat, her mouth opened and it escaped. No one would pay attention to her. Suddenly she saw Kol and Klaus both coming out to catch her. She stood up and looked over her shoulder to them. She turned to take off, thrashing her way violently through people. Ignoring them, just desperate to escape them.

_Escape their holds. _

She continued to run until she finally reached the safety of her own house. She locked the door, and realized she was alone. That was her safest bet now at the moment.

She didn't have the sanity to deal with people questioning her and worrying. So she'd just hide out and hope neither Klaus or Kol would try come looking for her.

They hadn't been invited in. _So she would stay here_.

_**Sail with me into the dark **_


	3. Bang

Elena had gotten over a hundred texts and calls from Caroline, Damon, Stefan, and others of that such. But she didn't answer or reply back. Her paranoid brain told her continuously, _trust no one. _

She gladly listened to that part of her brain, as the rational part lost the battle and slowly shut down, as Elena drove herself into insanity. She was bored in the house by herself. She had to admit that to herself. But she wasn't able to sleep correctly.

Her dreams were to vivid and uncontrollable for her to even fathom peaceful sleep. She had remembered to keep her necklace on her 24/7. She had a small vervain plant growing outside her window, so she'd be able to have it in her tea or whatever she consumed.

She realized soon enough she would have to go out and restock the house with food and all the essential needs for a normal person. As she laid in the darkness of her house, she heard her phone go off on her nightstand once again.

She groaned in annoyance, getting irritated by the same ringtone playing over and over again. And Elena knew who it was calling. Caroline sure knew how to be persistent.

She screeched and finally darted up, answering her phone finally. "What?" she groused into the fun, seeming quite annoying. "Finally! You answer," Caroline said graciously, ignoring Elena's rude tone.

"What do you want Car?" Elena whimpered, feeling too paranoid for her own good. She suspected, _Caroline must be compelled_. Her nails dug roughly into the skin of her palm, sprinkling small bloody crescents across her skin.

"Are you ok? You've been gone forever and I've been worried sick," she said in an innocent tone. "I'm fine Caroline. I've just been home a lot, haven't been feeling well," she whispered, lying slightly.

"Well I'll come over then," she said brightly. "No!" Elena practically yelled into the receiver, panicking. "Elena are you sure you're ok? Why can't I come over?" she asked.

"If you come over, then he'll know. I can't let him near me," she whispered, looking around the room hesitantly. She was hoping he wasn't outside her window or anything, listening in on this conversation.

"Elena. What are you talking about?" Caroline seemed too clueless…..**way** too clueless. "Nothing. Just don't come over and let me slowly parish on my own!" she yelled into the phone, quickly hanging it up.

She rolled onto her stomach and screamed into the pillow, feeling to overwhelmed with emotions. She sighed deeply, moving her face away from the pillow slowly. She laid on her side, eyes closed. Looseness overwhelmed her, it was surprising and rare for her. Ever since she isolated herself 7 days ago.

Slowly she lolled herself into sleep, finally feeling at ease.

* * *

><p><em>Break the skin. Cause I can't tell where your body ends and mine begins<em>

As she was in the peaceful black she suddenly felt the paradise shatter. _His _face was suddenly there. In her subconscious she gasped and was ready to bolt. But his painful grip on her arm stopped.

She groaned and tried to fight against him. But she soon realized that struggling only made it more painful for her. She froze and tried her best to hold back the tears threatening to spill over. Showing weakness in front of him would only amuse him further and she didn't want that to happen at all.

He smirked. "I was starting to miss you love. Why did you leave?" he asked, seeming completely innocent. But Elena easily saw through it and just glared instinctively.

His grip tightened, the echoing crack of her muscle underneath his grip was audible in the silence between them. "Answer me," he grounded out, bowing his head down close to her ear.

She gulped and shivered, unable to control her body's spasms. "I don't know," she whispered lamely. He pulled his hand away and backed away slowly from her.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to take that as an answer," he rolled his eyes, his tone dripping with detectable sarcasm. For some reason, Elena flinched from his tone.

"I- I didn't want to see you," she bowed her head, not wanting to meet his gaze. He was suddenly close to her, his breath audible to her ears, his surprising warmth radiating off of him in waves, seeping into her.

"Did my brother successfully scare you off?" he asked seriously. She nodded honestly, unable to lie anymore. He roughly yanked her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Well darling he's right. I will take every last drop of your innocence. I admit it, but you're to sinful and if you let me, I won't ever get rid of you," his teeth bared as he grinned down at her wolfishly.

She blinked vigorously, unable to actually answer or reply. He leaned down and captured her lips passionately, seeming to slowly suck her energy away. She couldn't fight it, so she just froze and let it happen.

"Now wake up and invite me in," he drawled, pulling back and staring deeply into her eyes. Her pupils dilated as his did. Her mind hazy and blank. "I'll wake up and invite you in," she repeated back mechanically. Her vocal cords working on their own accord.

Everything went black and in a wink she was awake and walking out of her room. Her rational mind screamed at her and she quickly stopped herself. But it seemed her limbs were working against her mind.

She grabbed onto the banister, fighting against her limbs. "No!" she screamed, seeming to try and command her body to stop moving towards the front door.

But her limbs won the war and she opened the door to see Kol standing there. She gulped and tried to hold the words that so badly wanted to spill past her lips.

He smirked, it seemed his power was pushing out to her, practically forcing her to speak. "Come in," she stifled unwillingly. He walked across the threshold and stopped in front of her.

He leant down and captured her lips in a searing kiss that made her head spin. She inclined her head back more and replied back hazily.

* * *

><p><em>Tear the flesh. I woke today feeling like some kind of masochist<em>

He pulled back and smirked victoriously. "Thought you could escape me," he whispered against her hair. He pulled her hair away and his tongue immediately darted out to lavish the carotid vein that was thrumming to it's own beat.

Causing Kol to become hungry. His canines lengthened and he wasted no time to sink them into her neck. She stifled an unreadable gasp from the stinging feeling that seeped through her bones.

Her blood pooled down his throat, she slowly slipped into the blackness of her dying mind. He felt so out of control when around her. He found it very hard to stop feeding from her.

_This is what she did to him! _She made him feel like a fucking insatiable newborn vampire. He had been way past that stage, or so he thought. But the lovely, little doppelganger changed it all.

Her mind was shutting down, she saw stars behind her eyelids as she blinked vigorously. He pulled back with a bloodied face, staring down at her fluttering eyes. He bit into his wrist and offered it out for her to take.

She took it without hesitation. All she cared about was getting healed and surviving. _Katherine would be so proud, _Elena thought bitterly to herself. Kol's eyes closed involuntarily and he felt her lips suckle his skin forcefully, driving him insane.

* * *

><p><em>You bring things to be <em>

He yanked his wrist back and captured her lips with his in a wanton kiss. Elena felt his lust echoing through her being, with them just having exchanged blood. It was infectious and she couldn't help but feel the same burning desire resonate throughout her body.

* * *

><p><em>And your mojo witchcraft, Honey, it's working on me<em>

She bit his bottom lip in pure wanton, not having control of her body anymore from what it seemed like. The sinful motion drove him deeper into a swirl of passion.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I go off like a gun <em>

Suddenly she was slammed against the soft mattress that belonged to her. He grinded against her and pulled back to stared at her. She seemed to feel something primal go off within her. She used all her strength to quickly roll him over onto his back, with her straddling his hips.

She kissed him passionately, her lips traveled down to his bare collar bone. She bit at it, feeling her anger show. She hissed in anger, while he hissed in pleasure. "God I hate you," she whimpered against his lips.

"Hate you too," he teased back, letting his fangs scrape against her bottom lip. Drawing blood from two needle prick marks.

* * *

><p><em>Grip me in your hands <em>

His hands dug painfully into her hips as he manipulated her body to be underneath his. She hummed and yanked off his shirt, feeling her anger and lust mix together. Eventually she shed his shirt off of him. He was more urgent and foreful.

He split her tank top straight down the middle, yanking it away from her body. She lied there in her dark purple, lacy bra. Kol could only imagine what her panties looked like. His lips traveled down the smooth plane of her stomach, causing her to moan and thrust her lower half closer to him.

* * *

><p><em>Soaked in sin. Baptized by your kiss and now I'm born again<em>

As Elena stared up at him, she felt as if she saw him in a new light. _Now was the turning point_, she saw him completely different now. She didn't quite loathe him like before. He saw the changing gleam in her eye and smirked.

He leaned down and kissed her slow and sensuous, almost causing Elena to cum right then and there. Kol felt her passion filter into the kiss. It felt better than when she seemed unwillingly, like he was forcing it on her. When they both knew, she gladly accepted everything he gave her.

* * *

><p><em>Bite your lip. Wrap my hands around your head and pull you in<em>

She was pulled closer to him, which was near impossible with their already close proximity. Elena grinded her throbbing center against Kol's obvious hardened member. The heat becoming near unbearable for her.

* * *

><p><em>So let's make a mess<em>

He yanked her shorts and panties off all together, leaving her completely naked and open for him to devour her. She pouted slightly when she noticed he was only half-naked. She gripped his belt and tugged it off with a clumsy urgency.

Soon enough they were both naked together, and Kol dove into her. She moaned, egging him on. He felt his mind go haywire and he thrusted erratically into her. His hands roughly squeezed her breasts, causing her to practically screech in pleasure.

Her body shifted back and forth from the quick pace he started to go at. Kol continued to pleasure the little human, having her spiral into swirls of oblivion over and over again.

His tongue was diving into her folds, curling and hitting the right spot for her.

* * *

><p><em>Tear up these sheets<em>

She gripped the sheets with such ferocity, that they tore at her nails digging forcefully into the thin fabric. Kol was enjoying tasting Elena in every way possible.

He had his fingers take over the job his tongue was just performing. He trailed his lips down the apex of her thigh. Elena was panting and rocking against his fingers, feeling her orgasm coming close.

His tongue lavished the sensitive spot of her inner thigh. "Unn, Kol- pleasee," she whimpered, needing to feel the numbing sensation of unexplainable pleasure quake through her once again. Kol smirked, what he was about to do would probably give her the best orgasm of her life.

As his fingers curled and quickened, sliding in and out of her at an immortal pace. He felt she was starting to clench, he took the time to quickly sink his fangs into the salivated spot of her thigh.

* * *

><p><em>It echoes in my head. Bang, bang, bang. Grip me in your hands<em>

Her scream of pleasure echoed through the house. Thank god no one else lived there and she was on her own. Kol smirked victoriously, he pulled himself up to her level. Her eyes were fluttering and dark, a dreamy look filtering in them.

She seemed to be slowly coming down from her high. Kol kissed her slowly, causing her head to spin furthermore.

He pulled back and stared at her. "You need to get cleaned up," he noticed her ragged appearance. She nodded and let him lead her to the master bathroom with the large bath tub.

He ran a bath and he soon had it all ready. They sunk in the soapy, heated water together. Elena's back resting against his chest. They sat there in silence, feeling content with one another. "Finally accept it," he whispered against her shoulder.

"You're different from anyone. You make me feel almost like how I was before. Wild and reckless, with not a single care in the world. I know if I let you, you'll bring that part of me back and eternity could be a blast together," her hand grasped his own.

"My thoughts exactly _pet_," he purred, giving her a new nickname. She put away her pride and ignored it. She didn't want to ruin the moment with her values. She knew they were all down the toilet ever since she got involved in the supernatural. So she didn't know why she suddenly thought of them now.

She threw caution to the wind and decided to give into Kol. It would only make her life easier if he were nice and playful with her. That was how he naturally was, and Elena was the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Bang by Armchair Cynics<strong>_

_Hello there. So Kol and Elena are freaking amazing if you haven't noticed. :3 But yeah I hope you enjoyed. I think I'll end it at her. I have a couple more ideas for this ship, so I'll be writing more of them. So yeah leave me a review, it would really make my night. :D_


End file.
